You provoked me
by JulietKoike
Summary: Cat is afraid of getting stuck in the bathroom and even when Sam tells her not to worry, she insists on leaving it open. Lesbic sexual content. Welcome. One-shot. JK


**JK: **Hey mis chivos! Welcome to my first story in English. At first, I made this fic in Spanish, so I decided to translate it. Sorry if the English is not good. I'm from Mexico!, very proud of being mexican. Enjoy it! :)

**Disclaimer: **Sam & Cat are not mine, the show is from Dan Schneider

**Warning: **Lesbian sexual content (or a bad try)

* * *

Sam & Cat

"You provoked me"

"Quick, quick!" Sam was stuck in traffic. It was late. 10 o'clock. Her patience was fading. No one moved. She was on her motorcycle, but there wasn't enough room to pass. – Don't you think to move, loser! And they say women don't know how to drive- Sam shouted angrily. Not that it was the first time she was in the traffic, however this time, Sam had an urge to get to the department: She needed to go to the bathroom! She's never been so eager to do ... you know what ...her needs. And she could not hold it!

After waiting 15 minutes, she arrived at the apartment, and with incredible speed, entered. She threw the keys to the couch and removed her helmet. On the way to the room, she took off her jacket. She ran, then opened the bathroom door and entered. She closed the door behind her.

**-Ahhhhhhh! -**

Sam left the bathroom. She stood with her back to the door, annoyed. Within moments, the sound of water from the toilet was heard, when low. Immediately the sound of the sink and then the door was open. Sam turned around and saw Cat embarrassed, with her rosy cheeks and with her pajamas.

Cat was about to speak, but Sam put her finger to Cat's lips and said:

-No, no, no. Let me fix a problem down there and I'll be back. Wait for me on the sofa.

Cat just nodded and went running to where Sam said. Sam doesn't waste time and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Sam returned to the couch and saw Cat from behind. In silence, sitting, relaxed and with her purple giraffe in hand. Wow, that was a beautiful sight. "She looks beautiful," "What the hell am I thinking?" Sam walked to be in front of her. They locked their eyes for a long time, saying nothing.

-Cat, we've talked about it a hundred times. You have to lock the bathroom door- Sam said, sitting beside her. Cat approached Sam to the point that their legs were touching.

-It's just ... I'm afraid, what about if I get stuck in the seat, or the door doesn't open again-. Cat replied with her innocent voice and with some concern.

-A) If you get stuck in the seat, you know that you have to use your special oil b) if the door can't be opened; you can go out for the window. -

Cat just shrugged and hugged her giraffe. In her face was an expression of sadness. Sam was stunned to see her and put her hand on the arm of Cat and said:

-Imagine Goomer or Dice enter to the bathroom and see you doing your needs -.

Cat grimaced in horror and shook her head. Sam got up from the couch.

-Well girl, it's bedtime. Tomorrow you have school-

Sam was about to leave when Cat got up and hugged her. Sam, as most of the times, not returned it, but she let Cat to do it. The hug didn't surprised her, as always, Cat shows her love with hugs, but what surprised her was that before ending the embrace, Cat gave her a tender kiss on the short side of her mouth. Then she ran to the bedroom. Sam was standing there in the middle of the window and silently. Stunned. Her hand went to the edge of her lips. She was pinned. Sam smiled and left the room.

* * *

It was Friday. The next day, in the morning, Sam was on the couch watching TV and Cat had prepared breakfast. It was 7 am, but Cat's classes started 7:30, so there was enough time for a little chat.

- Hey Cat; will we have to take care of a child today? -

- Yes, we will take care of a boy named Steve, after classes-

-Oh! - Sam yelled in frustration. Cat smiled

- But don't worry, we'll just have to take care of him for an hour, his mother is going to the dentist and she told me by e-mail it won't take long-

Well, it's better than I thought - both laughed and saw at the eyes tenderly.

_*Tururú*_

- Tururú- Cat echoed the sound of her PearPod making Sam smile even more.

- I have to go -

As she did yesterday, went to Sam and gave her another kiss on the corner of her mouth and then ran. The sound of pedaling away by her pink bike was heard. Sam wasn't as confused as yesterday, she was happy. She continued watching TV.

* * *

-Thank you for taking care of my little-Mrs. Gomez said, Steve's mom. She gave to Cat $50 dollar.

-You're welcome. Come back soon-

-Sure, see you soon. Steve, say bye-

-Bye Cat, you are the best -

-Thanks a lot, that's cute. -

She closed the door with a sigh of happiness. She had another child and mother happy. The money doesn't matter as much as that. She looked at the sofa. Sam was lying there asleep in an awkward position. The television was on and no one was watching it, so Cat turned it off. She turned her gaze to Sam. She looked beautiful, her blond long hair, messy but brilliant. Cat was very distracted, but still, she knew that when she saw Sam, she felt something in her stomach. Like butterflies. The beautiful sound of her snoring weren't disturbing. On the contrary, they filled her with tranquility; let her know she was there with her. Just perfect.

From the time that she played with the little boy, Cat was sweating. Also, she reminded that tonight, Goomer had a fight and Dice invited them, then to go hang out at the fast food restaurant "Bots". She went to the bathroom with an enormous smile.

* * *

Sam woke up shouting that she was innocent. She jumped from the couch and yawned. How long did she fell asleep? She looked at her phone. It was 6 pm. Hey! She remembered that today Goomer was going to have a fight and it was in an hour and a half. She was still half asleep, but she decided to take a refreshing shower.

First she went to her closet and took her clothes. Yawning went to the bathroom door. She was too absorbed in her sleep that she didn't even hear the noise that the water caused by colliding with the floor of the shower.

She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She began to naked. She entered the cubicle. The water wet her in seconds. She closed her eyes to feel the water on her face. But the water was too hot for her like. When she turned her hand to the tap, she felt something soft and flat. Cat turned to Sam, who opened her eyes wide in horror.

**- Ahhhhhhh! -**

- Cat Valentine! -

- Sam Puckle! -

-It's Puckett-

- Right! –

They were in completely silent. However, none of the 2 did nothing, they were just there, quiet and seeing each other eyes, until the adventurer Cat started to watch down Sam's body and Sam the body of Cat.

-'You're ... you're pretty beautiful- said Cat

-You too, Sam replied. -I think ... I should leave... -

- No- Cat interrupted and approached her. She ran her index finger from the top of Sam's chest to her lower abdomen. Sam's breath began to stir.

–Cat- Sam whispered.

Sam watched that Cat licked her lips and couldn't resist. She pulled at her and without warning kissed her on the lips. Cat was stunned, but she felt Sam's lips moved, without awareness, she corresponded.

When they separated from lack of oxygen, Cat didn't waste time and grabbed the shampoo that Sam usually use, poured a little into her hand and began to gently massage all over Sam's scalp.

Sam couldn't help but moan as she felt her soft hands. Also applied the rinse. Cat smiled. She grabbed the soap and rubbed it against his hands to generate a good amount of foam. Sam's gaze sought and when they stumbled upon, there was a little pause. Neither moved. Cat dared to give her a peck on the lips and then began to run her foam hands all over Sam's body, her arms, her legs, her neck, and her abdomen. She gave special attention to her breasts and her nipples with a smooth and clear massage, caressing longer.

When Cat finished, she removed the foam with water. Cat hugged Sam from her waist and caught her lips starting a fight of kisses, to see who kisses stronger. Sam was winning, her hands on the neck of the redhead, but the feel of Cat's hands sliding in her backside, made her groaned. Cat took the opportunity to kiss her on the neck.

They separated. Then Cat closed the faucet and they get out of the shower together. They didn't even take about dry. They left the bathroom, naked and holding hands. Cat took Sam to her bed and sat down. She quickly locked the door and came back with Sam.

* * *

Sam lay face up. She opened her legs a little and her hands were massaging her own breasts. Cat stared with her mouth open and shocked. Sam was giving her a show and she looked beautiful. Her blond hair still wet, her heavy breathing, her big breasts, erect pink nipples and her white complexion. She was to eat! Cat couldn't resist and climbed onto the bed and lay down on it. They began to hear small laughter from both.

-Girl ... What have you done to me? -Sam asked

-On the contrary ... What have you done to me? I can't stop. I want to eat you! –

They brought their lips in a long passionate kiss. Cat started rubbing against Sam. The two began to moan uncontrolled. Both breasts were rubbing. Sweet and beautiful friction. Cat separated and started kissing Sam's chin. She went further to get to Sam's boobs. With her large tongue, she licked them completely and hadn't any mercy at sucking her nipples.

-Cat! - Sam shouted. Her breathing was so agitated that she couldn't speak. Her eyes closed in passion. Then, she took the redhead through her hair and forced her down to her crotch.

Cat smiled and spread Sam's legs as open as possible. She started licking her lips. She approached over and stuck her tongue. She licked her clit with an eternal slowness, in point of view of Sam, who moved her hips rushing to Cat to move fast. Cat giggled and put two fingers inside her vagina, plus her tongue.

Sam couldn't help crying like a crazy. The hands and tongue of her roommate was carrying her to the paradise.

- Cat! Cat! -

The redhead stopped her tongue, but the movement of her fingers continued without stopping. With her husky voice, asked:

-Tell me. What can I do for you? –

Sam took a depth breath and said

-Break me down-

Cat smiled. She withdrew her fingers and settled Sam's hips, to have her crotch right where she wanted, a few inches from her mouth. But she did nothing. Sam despaired.

- Cat! Hurry up! –Sam shouted, with her eyes closed cried -. Please! -

Cat did not expect more and stuck her tongue hard. Sam groaned uncontrolled. Cat could feel her vagina and moaned with satisfaction. A few more thrusts of the Cat's large tongue made Sam exploded.

-Yes! Yes! Yes! –

Cat settled back hips Sam, who was still in paradise. She lay down beside her and covered them with the blanket that lay beneath them. Cat hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Then whispered with great tenderness.

-I love you, Sam-

-I love you, Cat-

They slept the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, it was a quiet Saturday. Cat Sam woke up before, but did not wake. She just stood besides her, hugging her. Although she could not resist and started to give kisses all over Sam's face, her neck, her shoulders.

Sam woke up with a smile. Cat felt her awake. Settled on Sam and gave her a long tender kiss on the lips.

-Morning-

-Morning-

They were unable to contain and followed by many more kisses. Sam separated.

- What? – Cat asked, letting out a groan of frustration.

- Damn! We didn't go with Dice or Goomer- Sam said worried

-Don't worry-Cat said, passing a strand of hair behind her ear -When we were sleeping, my phone rang. It was Dice. I told him we had an unexpected event.

- Really? Unexpected? -Sam said with a smile

'Well... yes. I was taking a shower when I was assaulted at my back- Cat replied standing up from the bed. She went to her closet and grabbed her favorite pink robe, full of cartoons like rainbows, unicorns, etc.

-If I remember, yesterday we had a talk about to lock the bathroom door-Sam said leaning on the bed, with the sheet covering her body.

-Am ... well ... yes, but ...-Cat knew the comment of her roommate was true-but thanks to one of my fears, I could approach you and tell you how I feel -. She went the edge of the bed.

-You're right- Sam replied. She walked on the bed knees up to her lips for Cat's and put them together in a big passionate kiss, which was exciting at the two girls.

They finished the kiss from lack of oxygen. Sam said, near the neck of Cat:

-You provoked me-

The End

* * *

**JK: **Thank you so much! You can leave me a comment here below. If you want to know if I upload a new story, just click the button Favorite/Follow author. Do you know it's free, right? So, what are you waiting for? Do it! :D

Think about this:

_"Respect yourself and others will respect you."-_Confucius

Greetings from Mexico


End file.
